Operación migajas
by calemoon
Summary: Está loca ¿verdad? - le pregunta Klin con ojos espantados a Miena - ¿dijo dieta? ¡Dime por favor que ahora sí se volvió loca!  No pueden creerlo ... ¡parece que Candy quiere arruinarles la navidad!  Klin & Miena fic jejejeje!


**Nota aclaratoria: los personajes de Candy no me pertenecen ... sólo la historia.**

**OPERACION MIGAJAS**

Por Scarleth

-¿Está loca verdad? Dime por favor que ahora sí se volvió loca – le suplicaba Klin a Miena mientras los dos escuchaban estupefactos tras la puerta la conversación entre Candy y la hermana María.

Miena estaba estática y las palabras de la rubia resonaban en su cabeza "croquetas para el control de obesidad" ¿acaso le estaba diciendo gorda? ... ¿control de obesidad? ¿qué rayos?

-Sí hermana, a la edad de ellos ya tenemos que vigilar más de cerca su alimentación. Ya no son los jovencitos que comían de todo y andaban para arriba y para abajo sin ningún problema. Klin y Miena necesitan someterse a un dieta alimenticia y sobre todo … nada de comida chatarra – comentaba la chica mientras sus hijos jugaban en el jardín con los niños del hogar y ella los observaba de reojo desde la ventana.

El sol se colaba alegremente por la habitación y tras la puerta los dos afectados se veían con ojos espantados.

-¿Dijo dieta? - preguntaba Klin con la esperanza de haber escuchado mal.

-Esto no nos puede estar pasando – decía Miena comenzando a caminar en círculos - ¿croquetas vegetarianas? ¡Guac! ¿y los postres? ¿Los premios?

Por lo visto Candy pensaba arruinarles sus últimos años de vida. ¿Qué nunca había escuchado la frase de calidad sobre cantidad? Ellos querían morir felices y con la panza llena.

-¿Sabes lo que esto significa Miena? - le decía Klin todo estresado y avanzando penosamente hacia ella – no mas probaditas … adiós pastel … no panecitos … hasta la vista dulces, y lo peor: ¡no cena de navidad! ¡por queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! ¡por quéeeeeeee! - reclamaba Klin jalándose los bigotes tratando de despertar – dime que es un sueño … ¡que es una pesadilla!

La cena de navidad estaba sólo a un mes de distancia y era la noche más ansiada del año tanto por los niños como por los protagonistas. Desde meses antes se saboreaban esas deliciosas rebanadas de pavo relleno, la ensalada de manzana, nuez, pasas y crema con azúcar ¿y el mousse de chocolate? no, definitivamente les acababan de lanzar una sentencia de muerte … de muerte por inanición.

De nada les valieron las protestas, las huelgas y todo lo que intentaron para hacer desistir a la rubia y a la Hermana María de que lo que les estaban haciendo era injusto, eran inconmovibles.

Miena tenía una medida para sus comidas diarias en base a sus croquetas para el control de la obesidad, sin nada extra, y Klin un régimen basado en verduras y frutas primordialmente.

Caminaban y vagaban durante las comidas entre las mesas tratando de conmover a alguien para que dejara caer algo de comida de verdad, pero todos estaban sentenciados: nadie podía darles nada fuera de lo establecido. Las alacenas estaban bajo llave, no había acceso a nada, era simplemente horrible.

Para Klin ya no era lo mismo, los años le habían cobrado factura y ya no tenía la agilidad y mucho menos la destreza de antes, así que el tratar de robar comida era algo impensable.

Finalmente el tan ansiado y temido día llegó. Todo era revuelo en la preparación de la cena de navidad. La Srita Pony, la Hermana María, Annie y Candy daban vueltas y revoloteaban en la cocina para tener todo listo a tiempo.

Klin y Miena las veían cabizbajos pero a la vez esperanzados. Si creían que se daría por vencidos tan fácilmente … estaban en un graaaan error. Darían pelea y lucharían a capa y espada por obtener su pedacito de pavo … ya lo verían.

La cena pasó entre risas y alegrías. Todos sonreían … hasta Miena y Klin, pero cada quién lo hacía por razones diferentes.

La noche cayó en el hogar y Candy se dio prisa en limpiar hasta el último plato, acomodar todo, guardar restos de comida y evitar tentaciones para ciertos personajes a dieta.

Klin y Miena fingieron estar descansando ante la chimenea y pretendían estar dormidos. La rubia los vio, y por ser navidad decidió dejarlos descansar ahí en lugar de en su cuarto. Apagó las luces y se fue a la habitación que compartiría esa noche con su hija.

-Listo Miena … ya se fue – murmuró acercándose despacio a su compañera – Miena … Mienaaa despierta – dijo sacudiéndola levemente.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se acabaron el pavo? – contestó despertando de golpe.

-Se supone que no nos ibamos a dormir Miena - dijo enfadado Klin - No es hora de dormir … es hora de poner en práctica la operación migajas.

Se pusieron en pie, revisaron que efectivamente no había nadie en los pasillos ni en el salón y entonces sí comenzaba la parte divertida y productiva de la noche.

Al amparo de la oscuridad se acercaron sigilosos al refrigerador.

Klin estaba emocionado, había esperado paciéntemente que todos se fueran a dormir y ahora por fin llegaba el momento en que parte de esos chocolates, pastel, pavo y sidra irían a parar a sus estómagos.

-Ok Miena, recuérda que tienes que detener la puerta en cuanto la abra.

-En eso quedamos ¿no? Pero ahora dime cómo piensas abrir el candado.

-¿Candado? – repitió Klin al tiempo que volteaba a ver con horror esa enorme pieza metálica que se interponía entre ellos y esas delicias - ¡Candy es una tirana! – exclamó con fastidio – pero de seguro la llave tiene que estar por aquí. Vamos a buscarla.

Recorrieron todo el salón, buscaron cuidadosamente en los cajones, debajo de las tazas, encima, debajo y atrás de los muebles. En todos los lados posibles e imaginables.

-Es inútil, no le podemos ganar a esa Candy.

-Tiene que estar por aquí … estoy seguro – dijo Klin negándose a darse por vencido.

-¡Mira! ¡Mira Klin! – exclamó Miena emocionada al observar una pequeña y dorada llave que colgaba del árbol de navidad - ¿Crees que esa sea la llave del refrigerador?

-Conociendo a Candy no lo dudo – respondió absorto mirándo esa llave que se tambaleaba cerca de la estrella retándolos a alcanzarla.

-¡Rayos! Está altísimo.

-No importa, tenemos que intentarlo.

Se acercaron despacio para evitar tirar el árbol. Miena inclinó la cabeza y Klin subió a ella. Ambos estaban parados en dos patas haciendo malabares y Klin se tambaleaba como badajo de campana tratando de atrapar a esa traviesa y escurridiza llave dorada.

Sus intentos fueron en vano y después de casi caer en varias ocasiones decidieron cambiar de táctica.

-Hay que traer una de las sillas – dijo Miena pensando que quizá con esa altura bastaría para poder llegar a la punta del árbol.

Como pudieron movieron la silla hasta llegar a la base y rozar casi las esferas. Miena se subió y encima brincó Klin. El resultado fue el mismo: No eran lo suficientemente altos.

Klin intentó subir por las ramas del árbol, pero el sonido de las esferas y el tambaleo del árbol los obligó a abortar la misión por tercera o cuarta o quinta vez … ya no sabían ni qué número de intento era.

Los minutos pasaban implacables y sus esperanzas se desvanecían como espuma entre los dedos. ¡Era simplemente horrible! habían intentado todo, tooodo, toooooodo y nada había funcionado. A Candy no se le escapaba una y para su mala suerte lo volvieron a comprobar. Estaban llenos de depresión y desencanto. Qué manera de hacerles miserable la tan ansiada navidad. No era justo, deberían torturar a esa rubia que les había roto el corazón … y el estómago.

Caminaron derrotados y cabizbajos hacia su habitación. Sus ojitos estaban apagados y sus estómagos gruñendo … vaya navidad, y ellos que tan ilusamente pensaron que por ser fecha especial se conmovería el corazón de la tirana pecosa.

Abrieron lentamente la puerta y entonces un olor encantador les dio de golpe en sus naricitas. ¡No lo podían creer! ahí, frente a sus camas rebosaban dos platos llenos de las delicias más maravillosas que pudieran haber pensado. El pavo parecía llamarlos, la ensalada rebosaba de un encantador brillo, los panes, pasteles, postres … todo estaba ahí, llamándolos, invitándolos a que se los comieran.

Casi se les salen los ojos y paraliza el corazón. La quijada se les fue al piso y el estómago les brincó emocionado.

Se lanzaron a la carrera aún sin creerlo a comprobar que realmente esos manjares eran para ellos. Y sí, ahí estaban y después de agónicas horas en las que habían intentado sustraer esas delicias se lanzaron a devorarlas con una alegría y emoción sin igual. Bendita fuera el alma caritativa que se había dignado dejarles ese regio regalo navideño.

-Papi … si mi mamá se entera – murmuró el niño escondido al amparo de la oscuridad y viendo con una sonrisa cómo sus dos amados amigos comían y comían a sus anchas.

-Yo no le pienso decir nada ¿y tú?

-Tampoco … es capaz de castigarme por los próximos 20 años.

-Entonces este será nuestro secreto ¿te parece?

-Me parece – contestó sonriendo Anthony Andrey.

Y así Albert y Anthony les regalaron a esos fieles y cansados amigos una linda y hermosa navidad. Y la operación migajas … resulto un éxito gracias al Príncipe y al pequeño principito de la Colina.

¿Y Candy?

Candy fingió demencia por una noche. Pretendió no darse cuenta de lo que su esposo e hijo intentaban hacer a su espalda. Después de todo era navidad.

Ya mañana sería otro día y entonces sí, el orden regresaría. Aunque pensaba hacer algunas excepciones para momentos importantes ... sólo que no se los diría. Ella también podría sorprenderlos ... ya lo verían.

**Fin**

¡Hola chicas! yo se que las dietas son generalmente después de navidad y año nuevo, pero bueno, quise darle un giro a la historia e incluir a nuestros amiguitos de cuatro patas en un festejo navideño y dentro de la trágica historia que muchas vivimos despues de aumentar de peso jejejejeje!

Aprovechando que mi maridito esta pero bieeeeen dormido, me puse a tratar de terminar la historia y lo conseguí. Ya pasó navidad pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca y como lo empecé desde hace un año ... pues ya era demasiado aventarme dos años para este minific jijijiji.

Aprovecho también para desearles nuevamente un excelente inicio de año. Que les vaya hermoso en este 2011 y que sus hogares estén llenos siempre de amor, paz, armonía y muchas bendiciones de parte de Dios nuestro Señor.

Les mando un abrazo y un beso a todas y FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOOOOOOO!

Scarleth =)


End file.
